The density of devices in a dynamic random access memory array depends on the ability to store electronic charge in as little a space as possible. The need for higher density systems has resulted in the use of high-dielectric-constant materials in the capacitors within such memory cell arrays. The ability to store charge within a memory cell is related to the capacitance of the capacitor used in the memory cell. Capacitance is related to the surface area of the electrodes in contact with the capacitor dielectric and the permittivity of the dielectric material. Exotic high-dielectric-constant materials such as barium strontium titanate (Ba,Sr)TiO.sub.3 (sometimes abbreviated BST) provide for extremely high permittivities, but create problems in the architecture of microelectronic devices because the high-dielectric-constant materials must be deposited in an oxygen ambient. For this reason, electrodes disposed adjacent the high-dielectric-constant materials are constructed of oxygen-stable materials, such as ruthenium oxide or noble metals like platinum. The use of these electrode materials creates further problems because they do not adhere well to dielectrics that have been exposed to air. Typically, the base electrode of the capacitor is formed on an outer surface of an interlevel dielectric layer. If the oxygen-stable electrode does not adhere to the interlevel dielectric, the oxygen-stable layer can peel from the dielectric layer, seriously degrading or destroying the device.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a device architecture which eliminates the problems of adhesion between the oxygen-stable layer and the interlayer isolation layer in devices including such materials.